A about A girl
by 66alex
Summary: song fanfic... 'bout mikan and natsume... one-shot


well i'm not done with my other story but i'm just taking a break .

* * *

_**One song, about a girl.**_

'Mikan.' He thought deeply, walking passed her door.

"Okay Hotaru. I'll be right out. Bye." A voice said inside of the girl's room.

The dense brunette stepped out of her room.

_**Can't breathe when I'm around her.**_

Nearly bumping into the person in front of her.

"Oh, sorry." She bowed, and ran off to the opposite direction.

'Stupid, little girl.' He said with a little smile.

He walked by the chatty students and pasted the kitchen.

Going to the place, his place.

A place no one can bother him.

The blossom tree.

_**I wait, here everyday.**_

He lay on the soft, green grass. Resting his head on root of the tree.

Looking at his surroundings, he happens to see the idiotic girl, skipping towards her sempia's class.

_**In case she scratches the surface, she'll never notice.**_

He held in a breath. He watched the girl's hair flop up and down, while she skips.

Her school uniform swaying in the breeze. Her loving, warm smile on her soft, pretty, little face. And her big chocolate eyes, twinkling with glee.

'Ba-thump.'

_**I'm not in love.**_

_**This is not my heart.**_

'What was that?'

'Thump-thump'

He watched the girl greet her sempia and gave him a hug.

Angry was boiling in the prying boy.

'Tsk, like he's all that great. Why should _I_ even care?!?' he thought before dozing off.

_**I'm not going to waste these words, a bout a girl.**_

_**(Hey)**_

-Hours past-

He got up and notices the sky darkening.

'Better check in.'

He walked alone, in the hallow halls of Alice academy.

'Why am I here?'

There he was, in front of the Alice stealer's door.

He looked at his feet.

'Why did you bring me here?'

'Hmm, well what do I got to loose.'

He knocked on the brunette's door.

Nothing.

He knocked, again.

Nothing.

'Tak, baka.' He rolled his eyes, and yet again. Headed back to his room.

_**Last night, I know what to say.**_

_**But you weren't there to hear it.**_

-Next day, in class-

"Morning!" a certain strawberry said.

She skipped her way next to her desk.

"Morning." She said to him.

"hm." He replied.

"Hm. That's all you got to say. Just hm. You know, you could have said hello. Or good morning or e-."

The teacher walked in, interrupting her 'lecture'.

"Okay class, settle down. Now, take out your text books." The sensei said.

'tha-nk yoou teacher.' He thought, before resting his head on the desk.

_**These lines, so well rehearsed.**_

_**Tongued-tied, and overloaded. You never notice.**_

-After school, at his tree-

He watched the clouds roll by, seeing some birds pass between them.

It was getting breezy.

A nice peaceful day, that is till _she _was in his view.

"Hey, wake up. I need some help." Mikan asked him, poking his stomach.

_**I'm not in love.**_

"Ow, baka." He said, getting up.

_**This is not my heart.**_

"What."

_**I'm not going to waste these words, a about a girl**_

"In math." She said.

"Fine. Where is it.?"

_**I'm not in love**_

"Right here." She pulled out a math book from behind her.

_**This is not your song.**_

"Number?"

_**I'm not gonna waste these words, a about a girl.**_

"Number 2, section A."

_**To be loved, to be loved.**_

"If a couple went to the movies, and got popcorn for $2.00, ice cream $3.50, and a drink for $3.99. What's the total?"

_**What more could you ask for.**_

"What do you do in this problem, Mikan?"

'You add, duh stupid. She's really dense. How can I fall i-in. No, I'm not going to say it. It's not true.'

_**Everyone wants to be loved, to be loved.**_

"You add, but…"

_**What more could you ask for, everyone.**_

I leaned towards the book, to re-read it.

"Where?"

She leaned in, and pointed at the problem.

"here." She said turning her head, to look at me.

Her chocolate eyes are so close to his eyes.

He lips, so close.

_**I'm not in love.**_

"Where?" he asked again.

_**This is not my heart.**_

"What, I just said her-" she was cut off.

_**I'm not going to waste these words.**_

By his lips.

An innocent, shy peck on the lips.

_**I'm not in love.**_

They separated.

She was blushing mad.

_**This is not my heart.**_

His heart was pounding hard, against his chest. Threaten to pop out.

_**I'm not going to waste these words, a about a girl.**_

"Mikan."

She looked up at him.

_**I'm not in love.**_

"Hmm?" she asked him, sort of looking away. From embarrassment.

_**(Everyone wants to be loved.)**_

_**This is not your song**_

_**I'm not gonna waste these words, a about a girl.**_

"I l-l-lo-ove you."

"What?" she asked, she looked at him dumbly.

"I don't understand." She said.

He grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"I Natsume love you, Mikan." Natsume got up, dug his hands in his pocket, and left.

He was blushing.

"I love you, Mikan." He whispered.

Mikan stared at the leaving Natsume, till hit her.

"WAIT, Natsume!" she yelled.

"You didn't help me in , my math!"

* * *

yes, done :)


End file.
